


Sailor Princess

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Heart’s Ink [7]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Heart’s Ink [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413313
Kudos: 17





	Sailor Princess

On the way home from your parents house, you couldn’t stop blushing. Your grandmother had made him laugh when she walked out to him kissing you and said you stole her man. When he’d chuckled at that, you both pulled away and you bit your lip, looking up at him.

Spice Girls was still playing, but the volume was a bit lower, and neither of you were singing. “I have a question.” He finally spoke up, looking over at you.

“What’s that?”

“Uh, so…” He started nervously. “I was _wondering_ if you’d like to go on a date with me. Like, a real one. Dinner, movie. Or, ya know, whatever you’d like.” He smiled.

You smiled at him. “Do you roller blade, or bowl?”

“Both, why?”

“Seriously, I _never_ understood movies as part of a first date. How are you supposed to get to know someone when you sit in a dark theater, not talking?” You shrugged. “Besides, roller blading and bowling are so much more fun. Or, better yet…an _arcade_.”

Dean laughed. “I never thought of it that way. But, arcade it is. I will so school you.”

You both lost it at that.

* * *

Biting your lip, your arm went back before whipping forward, rolling the small brown ball up the ramp. You got the ball in the second highest point hole. “What did you say about _schooling_ me, Sailor?” You teased.

“Oh, really? You’re schooling _me_ on how to put balls in holes?” He tried so hard to sat that with a straight face, but the look on yours made that impossible.

“Guys do have a fascination with balls, don’t they?” You tapped your finger on your chin, pretending to ponder the thought.

He gasped. “Such a dirty mind for a kindergarten teacher!”

You took his hand after you grabbed your tickets and pulled him to the air hockey table. “Alright, let’s see what you got!”

Dean cracked his knuckles and licked his lips, distracting you for a moment. Putting the puck down, you waited as he finally remembered to put quarters in the machine, as he refused to let you pay. Once the air turned on, you started the game. He was blue, and you were red. For most of the game, you were pretty evenly matched. The game would shut off when one of you reached 10. You were both at 9 when he smirked at you. “How about a bet?” He suggested. “I win, and I get an amazing goodnight kiss. With tongue.” You giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“And if I win… You have to come to Christmas at my house.”

“That’s not fair. We did Thanksgiving at your folks house. It’s _my_ family’s turn. Pick something else.”

You thought. “Then you have to be my date to the school New Year’s party for _teachers_.” You grinned.

“Deal, Princess.”

* * *

Standing outside your door, your hands were on his chest and his hands were on your hips. “I had fun tonight, Sailor.” You told him.

“Me, too. I never knew teachers could be this awesome.” He chuckled before leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

Your hand went behind his head, deepening the kiss. His arms went around you, holding you close. Pulling apart, you smiled.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you won.”

“What? Can’t a girl want some tongue action?” You teased him. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Night, Y/N.”

* * *

“Who’s idea was it to move in the middle of the summer?” Dean whined, carrying another box into the house the two of you had just rented.

You chuckled. “ _Yours_ , actually.”

He groaned. “Just…slap me upside the head next time I say something stupid.”

“You mean like ten minutes from now?” You grinned, earning a mock glare.

* * *

You were laying back on the bed, waiting for Dean to get back from the store. You’d started that lovely time of the month…and only had one tampon left. On top of cramps. So, you sent him to the store. Being the loving boyfriend that he was, he went without argument. Hearing your phone ring, you groaned and picked it up. “Yes?”

“There are way too many choices here. You couldn’t tell me which ones to get? I’m damn near close to curling up into the fetal position as I have nightmares about tampons.” He whined.

“Babe. Calm down.” You smiled softly. “Playtex sport. Variety pack.”

There was a silence. “ _Um_ ….”

You sighed. “Pink box with a white silhouette of a woman running.”

“Oh! Found it. And you said Motrin? No. Midol?” He heard you giggle and smiled. “I’ll be home soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” You replied before hanging up.

* * *

“Come on!” You whined. “Can you please tell me where we’re going?”

He chuckled to himself. “Nope.”

“Seriously? After five years, you decide now to play Mr. Romantic? I like my weird Dean.” You pouted.

“And…open!” He pulled his hands away from your eyes.

You were stunned. He’d told you he was redoing the shop, so you hadn’t been there in months. He’d renamed it ‘Princess Sailor’, which made you chuckle. He motioned for you to follow him in. One wall was dedicated to the art work your niece and students had given you over the years. They had been painted on their, by hand. You were in awe. Taking your hand, he gave you a tour, showing you everything that was new. He’d saved for a few years for this, and it paid off. All the times where he had nothing left over from bills, food, and putting money into his savings. It had been worth it.

He’d dedicated his redone shop to your relationship. And it was beautiful.


End file.
